1984 (magazine)
1984 was a black and white science-fiction comic magazine published by Warren Publishing from 1978 to 1983. 1984 was edited by Bill Dubay. The title of the magazine was changed to 1994 starting with issue 11 in February, 1980 based on a request by the estate of George Orwell. The magazine ceased publication with issue 29 in February, 1983 due to the bankruptcy of Warren Publishing. Contributors Artists who contributed stories to 1984/''1994'' included Alex Niño, Richard Corben, Jose Gonzalez, Jose Ortiz, Frank Thorne, Esteban Maroto, Rudy Nebres, Abel Laxamana, Wally Wood, Luis Bermejo, Alfredo Alcala and Vic Catan. Cover artists included Nino, Corben, Patrick Woodroffe, Jim Laurier, Sanjulián, Jordi Penalva, H.R. Giger, Steve Fastner, Rich Larsen, Lloyd Garrison, Terry Oates and John Berkey. Writers included Dubay, Thorne, Jim Stenstrum, Jan Strnad, Rich Margopoulos, Nicola Cuti and Gerry Boudreau. Recurring characters and series Similar to its sister publications Eerie and Vampirella, 1984 featured numerous recurring series and characters. This included the following: *Mutant World (Artist: Richard Corben; Writer; Jan Strnad) *Ghita of Alizarr (Drawn and written by Frank Thorne) *Idi Amin (Artist: Esteban Maroto; Writer: Bill Dubay) *Rex Havoc (Artist: Abel Laxamana; Writer: Jim Stenstrum) *The Starfire Saga (Artist: Rudy Nebres; Writer: Bill Dubay) *Young Sigmond Pavlov (Artist: Alex Niño; Writer: Bill Dubay) Controversies One of the most notable incidents that occurred regarding the magazine was an unauthorized adaption of Harlan Ellison's story, "A Boy and His Dog", which has been rumored as one of the major factors in the bankruptcy of Warren Publishing. As discussed in the book The Warren Companion, editor Bill Dubay approached writers Gerry Boudreau and Jim Stenstrum about adapting science fiction stories for the magazine. Boudreau requested he adapt Ellison's story, and Dubay gave the go ahead, before getting permission. When permission was not granted by Ellison, Dubay had artist Alex Niño draw the story anyway and provided the art to Stenstrum to rewrite the story. The story would be published in issue 4, under the title 'Mondo Megillah'. Despite Stenstrum's revisions to the script, the story was still obvious plagiarism and Ellison filed a lawsuit, which he eventually won. Advertised as an adult fantasy magazine, 1984 contained very mature subject matter and contained many stories featuring sex and other controversial subjects heavily. As discussed by comics historian Richard Arndt, editor DuBay edited stories within the magazine to focus more on this subject matter, such as this incident that occurred with artist Wally Wood regarding stories that appeared in the first two issues of the magazine: Controversial stories included issue #3's "The Harvest" which featured a future where white people hunted black people for sport and ate them, and issue 13's "The Crop" where babies are sliced up and processed through factories to provide food for the starving populace. Both stories were written by DuBay. Despite its controversies, the magazine has been praised for the high quality of its art. The serials "Young Sigmond Pavlov" and "Ghita of Alizarr" were both singled out as high quality stories by David A. Roach in The Warren Companion. References External links *Arndt, Richard J. "The Warren Magazines: Interviews" (requires scrolling down). February 3, 2010 update with nine interviews. Accessed 22 September 2010. WebCitation archive. Category:1978 comic debuts Category:Defunct magazines of the United States Category:Science fiction comics Category:Warren Publishing titles